life as a new girl
by palermo band kicks brass
Summary: i just moved to a new school this is what its kinda like


Yesterday was my birthday. Nobody remembered it. I know I've only been going to this school for I few months but I told them Sunday is my birthday did they remember? Of course not, and on top of this most of my family didn't remember and the absolutely only thing I've gotten are flowers from my brother..

May 21 2012

So I sit this guy in my fourth period health class, his name is Nathen Norwood, and according to one of my aquatinces Tim wesh I think it is I am flirting with him and they're wondering if I am going out with him. Do you think that leaning on your arm out of pure boredom and talking to him is flirting? They sure do and it sure as a melted popsicle doesn't seam like it to me. In my third period class I've got band yes I am a major arts geek everything ranging from band drama art class I love it all. Well since band has to have a final, witch I think is stupid by the way, we have a spring and winter concert and when the day of the actual final come around we just sit around eating junk food and playing rock band or guitar hero because they're "related to music" its rather stupid really. second period is my drama class one of my favorite by the way and we played four headed monster its where four people go up on stage and were only aloud to say one word at a time and my group of Dustin me Briana and Alyssa ended up telling the story of a turtle named Phil I think it was who was friends with a pelican named Jeffry who one day tipped him on his back and refused to help him up and left for three to five hours till he finally game back and tipped him right side up. These to once where friends are now no longer friends and never see each other….ever I would know it is my story.. Well ours I guesses. The reason my drama class is playing games such as this (improv games) is because for the drama class finals we are inviting the local middle schools witch is like a lot of schools not even kidding we live in a small area many schools I guesses I could say I don't have much to compare it to wellllll any way were doing an art walk its where we have the art class repaints many different works of art that we put up on the ceiling and we walk around in characters of our choice and talk about art its cooler then it sound I pinky swear ( the correct way thumb bite and everything) well lunch wasn't very special I sat on the staps in the student center with my friend Kristen, Dustin, kylie whom just recently took a two hour trip to Oroville for the feather fiesta to see al its amazeingness. Their was Joey whom has a crush on me and his tongue feels way better then tells Joe's whose is all cold and unfortunately leaving this year due to him being a senior its very sad trust me on this one. Parad the terrorist was their don't even ask how we came up with that one I blame the fact that im not used to this climate yet this whole new to the climate thing gladly gets me out of chasseing a softball for an hour in p.e. and no im mot fat I am in fact almost under weight. Lets see sixth period is my math class algebra one I was called a stonder and had an argument about gays and lesbians and weather or not its weird to want to know how ones tongue feels. My friend/husband got the Tung argument and some sophomore Durham got the gay lesbian conversation and keeps saying im a stoner who smokes a bunch of shit yay me more people think im a stoner just like I've always hoped and dreamed of…..NOT. I hate this school they have the dumbest Ideas. I cant spend most of my lunch behind the papa Murphy's without smoking or doing other stuff I mean geez get a brain. Well seventh is my last period of the davits my fantastic science class we spend most of the time talking about cheese Hitler…or At least me and my friends do and will still manage at the lowest a b in the class at all times. Cheese Hitler by the way is my friend Anna is the cheese Hitler I am, the general who is well surprise here always on pot. My friend missy is the but kisser and joeys the art designer whom switches between an Australian and British accent yum. Ann-Nicole is our outfit person and one of my best friend Stephanie that loves to do hair and is also a fellow drama geek is the of course hair dresser were planning on making a video over the summer ill try and set up a link if I can. This is not where my day ends at all. After school I sat outside with my friend Joey we hangout played with a tree and played the tongue game as I said before its one of my favorite. When drama set in was when my mom picks me up and my grandma terry sent up presents with my dad. I got a dress three sizes to bi and my siblings gets shoes and jewelry yay me I feel so over joyed im having a hard time expressing the extent of my joy I am soooooo over joyed. And to make thinks worse this stupid kid Jacob is always ignoring me at school and the texts me all like omg I love you are you single and I don't even hang out with them I ant to bite his throat out but I cant sad face. If my friend Kristen was here she would hug me and say oh no Abby don't be sad. She just goy back from her bio trip apparently where she went they had filmed juraastic park how exiting is that I say terrifying I would have nightmares about dinosaurs eating me in my sleep slowly and painfully. Well that's my day lol I almost put name smart going Abby.

Looking down through the splashing water just as imaginative as can be.

A bright shining cave calling out for me.

As I dive down to meet it im pulled right out to see.

Right below me I see many different thing

A scarily inviting tree.

A crookedly handsome tree.

The hauntingly bright gleam of a flower.

Clutching my throat running out of air

Suffocating reaching for the tree as it disappears. The bush the flower

Gone.

Looking for the surface disorientated breaching for air. Air rushing n down my throat. Better. Pain gone. Disappeared.

Looking forward the end is near.

Looking back the cave long gone.


End file.
